Arnold Tot
thumb|390px|Arnold Tot nach dem Konsum von LSD: Völlige Gefühlslosigkeit, Mordlust und Sexbesessenheitthumb|296px|Arnold Tot im Sandkasten mit seinen Freunden. Sichtlich hat das Supergenie den meisten Spaß.thumb|296px|Arnold Tot´s letzte Augenblicke vor der Einlieferung in die Entzugsklinik, anscheinend hatte er Spaß am Kiffen und KonsumierenArnold Tot war ein neu-jugoslawischer Priester thumb|388px|Arnold Tot in der Irrenanstalt kurz nach der Einlieferungund Musiker mit englischen Wurzeln. Sein bürgerlicher Name war Arnold Eberhart Gerfried Thod. Seine Texte sind deutsch und englisch und kauderwelsch. Seit 2012 war er Autor und schrieb eine Biographie von sich selbst. Er spielte außerdem als Nebenrolle als einer von 3 Nazis im Film Sallah - Der Film von Sallah mit. Er zählte zu den Großen Fünf. Leben AEG Thod wurde 1941 in Natcho in Neu-Jugoslawien geboren, sein Vater stammte aus Birmingham und seine Mutter aus Natcho. 1945 übersiedelte er nach Uguramnuyu und wurde von seinem Vater in eine Ganztagesschule gesteckt. Den Grund dafür kannte Thod nicht. Dort misshandelte ihn sein Physiklehrer physisch und seelisch und führte Experimente mit ihm durch. 1952 wurde er als hyperintelligent eingestuft und wurde schließlich 1954 zum Priester erhoben. 2012 kaufte er den Ozean und stoppte die Wasserzufuhr nach Piefkinesien. 2015 wurde bekannt, dass alle Piefkinesen außer der anFührer Akon Hagler verdurstet sind. Als Priester 1954 bis 1983 konzentrierte er sich auf die Kirche und veröffentlichte in dieser thumb|368px|Arnold Tot nach der letzten Entlassung aus der Entzugsklinik: Anscheinend bemerkt er, dass er sein Leben verschwendet hat. Oder ist er etwa traurig wegen seines Antidrogenschwurs?Zeit 2 Alben und 10 Singles, welche in Neu-Jugoslawien und im Vereinigten Königreich Erfolg bewirkten. Er hatte in der Kirchenkrise mehrere Drogendelikte aufgrund von Misshandlungen im Jugendalter und der Verzweiflung bzw. Geldnot und zog sich schließlich aus der Religion zurück und begann eine Musikkarriere. Seine Drogendelikte und Drogensuchten brachten ihn regelmäßig in Entzugskliniken, einmal dazwischen sogar in die Irrenanstalt, weil er Sexmord beging und als unzurechnungsfähig galt. Dort verblieb er längere Zeit und wurde schließlich frei. Danach hatte er noch ein paar Aufenthalte in der Entzugsklinik. 2003 schwor er eine lebenslange Drogenlosigkeit. Als international erfolgreicher Musiker Seit 1984 war Arnold Tot kein Priester mehr und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in Entzugskliniken und in der Irrenanstalt. Sein erstes Album erreichte Platz 66 in Neu-Jugoslawien. 2002 wurde er gezwungen, mit seinem Lied "AAAAAAAH!!!" für Hackistan am Hackevision Song-Contest teilzunehmen, den er überraschend gewann. Es war dies der zweite Sieg für Hackistan sowie der erste eines Neu-Jugoslawen. Seit seinem Antidrogenschwur 2003 konzentrierte er sich auf Musik. Der internationale Durchbruch außerhalb von England und Neu-Jugoslawien gelang ihm 2006 mit "Kon Flikt". Der Song stieg in Piefkinesien bis auf Platz 99. 2010 nahm er erneut für Hackistan am HVSC teil und gewann mit einer Version des Songs Guten Abend, Fräulein ohne Junior, welche jedoch in Vergessenheit geriet. Der komplette Durchbruch gelang ihm schließlich 2011 mit dem Top-10-Hit "Trennade 2011 RMX" als Feature bzw. mit Guten Abend, Fräulein, welcher 4 Wochen auf Platz 1 der HMC blieb. Er war der damals einzige Künstler mit einem 4-Wochen-Nr.1-Hit. Das Lied war weltweit erfolgreich und gilt heute als Klassiker sowie die erfolgreichste Single der Musikgeschichte. Später folgte eine Wiederveröffentlichung des Songs "AAAAAAAH!!!", der sich ebenfalls zu einem der erfolgreichsten aller Zeiten entwickelte. Im gleichen Jahr folgten sieben Soloalben, welche zahlreiche Auszeichnungen erhielten und sich millionenfach verkaufen konnten. Tot war maßgeblich am Album Bims beteiligt und sorgte für dessen Vertrieb. Gerüchten zufolge sponsorte er das Album. Er wurde danach offiziell Mitglied der Band DIE Interpreten. 2011 gründete er mit Wéle die kurzlebige Band Earthquake. Im Laufe seiner Karriere erlebte er viele Tiefen: Als er 2011 den Kaiserpalast kaufen wollte, verbannte ihn Hugo nach NJ, Thod kehrte aber legal wieder zurück. Als er das zweitteuerste Haus besaß, flog der Kaiserpalast dank Phantomowitz in die Luft und als er erfuhr, dass der Axtistanische Palast noch teurer ist, schrottete er sein Haus. Mit weiteren Erfolgen kaufte er sich schließlich das teuerste Zelt. Dieses wurde von einem Idioten zerstochen. Danach kaufte er den Ozean und unterbrach kurzzeitig die Wasserzufuhr nach Neu-Jugoslawien und nach Tongäa. Später stoppte er die Wasserzufuhr nach Piefkinesien für immer, weshalb heute keine Piefkinesen mehr leben. Als Grund nannte er die Verweigerung der Finanzierung eines neuen Tonstudios durch den piefkinesischen Unternehmer Angelo Merte. Speziell für das Meisterwerk "Guten Abend, Fräulein" bekam er 2011 den Knobelpreis verliehen. Das Album war in diesem Jahr ein globaler Erfolg. 2012 folgte eine Neuveröffentlichung der Single "Zum Bach gehts links", mit welcher er einen ersten #1-Hit in Österreich landete. Auch das gleichnamige Album verkaufte sich gut und mit "Bauernleben" gelang ihm ein weiterer #1-Hit in Österreich und seine Bestplatzierung in Deutschland, Platz 27. Am 30. April feierte sein Song "Guten Abend, Fräulein" den 1 Jahr langen Aufenthalt in den Hackistan Music Charts. Er erreichte außerdem in diesem Jahr mit fünf Singles hintereinander Platz 1 der neu-jugoslawischen Charts, der Hit "Drv" erhielt 8-fach Platin. 2014 erschien sein Album "NJ", welches in seiner Heimat sein bisher erfolgreichstes ist. Es wurde in Hackistan 6 Millionen Mal und in Neu-Jugoslawien 8 Millionen Mal verkauft. Auch in zahlreichen anderen Ländern erreichte es die Millionenmarke. Arnold Tot war als Gastsänger an Juniors Beitrag zum ASC mit dem Titel "Ende einer Legende 2014" beteiligt. Sie traten für Neu-Jugoslawien an und erreichten den neunten Platz. 2015 erschien ein zweiter Teil seines größten Hits "Guten Abend, Fräulein" sowie das Album Kleiderbügel, das in vielen Ländern auf der Spitze der Charts einstieg. Ende 2017 wurde Arnold Tot mit dem Monster Music Award für sein Lebenswerk ausgezeichnet. Ende Mai 2018 veröffentlichte er gemeinsam mit Adolf Tot das Album Bruderschaft, welches ein weltweiter Riesenerfolg wurde. Arnold Tot gehörte mit über 3 Milliarden verkauften Tonträgern zu den erfolgreichsten Interpreten aller Zeiten und war außerdem der erfolgreichste uropäische Interpret. In Neu-Jugoslawien stand er jeweils achtmal auf Platz 1 der Album- und Singlecharts, seit "Schwitzkasten" erreichten dort alle Alben die Chartspitze. Seine größten Erfolge in seiner Heimat sind die Alben "NJ World" und "NJ" sowie die Single "Drv". Sein weltweit meistverkaufter Tonträger ist jedoch die Single Guten Abend, Fräulein, die sich mehr als 1 Milliarde Mal verkaufte und damit die meistverkaufte Single aller Zeiten ist. In Hackistan erhielt sie 489 Platinauszeichnungen, was 489 Millionen Verkäufen entspricht und damit nahezu die Hälfte der Gesamtverkäufe ausmacht. Weiters waren besonders die Alben "Guten Abend, Fräulein" und "Zum Bach gehts links" sowie die Single "AAAAAAAH!!!" weltweit erfolgreich. Als Autor 2012 schrieb Arnold Tot sein erstes Buch Arnold Thod Biographie. Dieses verkaufte sich so gut, dass sich Tot nun seinen Lebensunterhalt auch damit verbessern will. Privates Im Oktober 2015 tauchte sein totgeglaubter eineiiger Zwillinsbruder Adolf Tot in Hackistan auf und wurde ebenfalls Musiker. Arnold verweigerte aus vielen Gründen vorerst ein Treffen, erst 2018 trafen und versöhnten sich die Beiden und nahmen gemeinsam ein Album auf. Tod Arnold Tot wurde am 31. Jänner 2020 von der Mafia Hackia entführt und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt und getötet. Diskografie als Priester Diskografie außerhalb der Kirche Seit 1984 hat Arnold Thod 13 Alben und viele Singles fabriziert. Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe siehe Arnold Tot/Schallplattenauszeichnungen und Verkaufszahlen Sonstige Tonträger Die für September geplante Single AAAAAAH!!!!2011 war in Arbeit, das Projekt wurde aber von Tots Manager abgebrochen. Daraufhin randalierte Tot. *AAAAAAAH!!! (The Remix) Remix-Album (HMC #3) *Rhikscha - Alt (All Stars Version) (feat. Various Artists) (HMC #13) *Bims - DAS Album (mit Dale Biderbeck & HAV) (HMC #1) *DJ Whoopy - Don´t dare (feat. Arnold Tot & PleasureGirl) (HMC #2) *DJ Whoopy - Grey Ash (feat. Arnold Tot) (HMC #12) *DJ Whoopy - Why? (feat. Various) (HMC #1) *Wéle & Arnold Tot - Dancing Nation (Kollaboration ARNOLD & WÉLE) (HMC #315px|Gold) *Arnold Tot & Junior - Hirnthod (HMC #315px|Gold) *Arnold Tot & Junior - Wildnishunger (HMC #8) *Tuttko - DAS Album II (mit HAV & Dale Biderbeck) (HMC #1) *Nick! (feat. Nick) (NJ #1) (nur in NJ erschienen) *O ja... ich weiß das werden Sie... (indiziert und beschlagnahmt) *Mister Mack (feat. Fräulein Rabenwurz) (unveröffentlicht) *Fünf Promille am Steuer (& Dale Biderbeck) (HMC #6) *Volltrunken (& HAV, Dale Biderbeck) (HMC #4) *Schwarzbrennen (& HAV) (HMC #7) *Broken Doubt (& DJ Whoopy feat. DJ Gray) (HMC #3) *DJ Force featuring Arnold Tot (mit DJ Force feat. Da Clique, Lemon, Giftfever, Ükrüm, Luqaz, Jerall) *Top of the World (Kollaboration mit DJ Whoopy) (HMC #2) *Camp Fritzef (& DJ Whoopy feat. Fritzef) (HMC #2 ) *Guten Abend, Fräulein (Blasmusik Remix) (feat. Ne Sau & Traisener Blaskapelle vs Rhikscha & Flixlo Tribute) (HMC #13) *Guten Abend, Fräulein (Remix) (feat. B) (HMC #15) *Dreckhack (& Dale Biderbeck, HAV) (HMC #1) *** ***** feat. Arnold Tot, Lukas Uwe & Nikolauz - Holzkacke (HMC #11) *Gras & Kot (& Dale Biderbeck) (HMC #5) *Mitwirkung bei Deitschlond *Schweinescheisse (& Dale Biderbeck & HAV) (HMC #1) *Grippe (Remix) (feat. DJ Pratror, DJ Hose, Georgy Krass & DJs United) *Schädeltrauma (& Dale Biderbeck & HAV) (HMC #1) *(I Cant't Get No...) Zeug (& Anton) (HMC #5) *Staubsauger (& HAV & Dale Biderbeck) (HMC #12) *Whoopy Holiday 2012 (mit DJ Whoopy feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #1) *Woyzeck (& Dale Biderbeck & HAV) *Death Of A DJ (mit Ne Sau) *Whoopy Holiday 2015 (mit DJ Whoopy feat. Junior) (KC #1) Auszeichnungen *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Kategorie "Song des Jahres" für Guten Abend, Fräulein *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - DJ" für "Camp Fritzef" *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Pop" für "NJ World" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Pop" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Pop" für "Drv" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Pop" für Zum Bach gehts links *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Pop" *2017: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Lebenswerk" thumb|Arnold Tot (2003)thumb|348px|Ausschnitt des Videos zu "Guten Abend, Fräulein"thumb|Das Cover zum Song AAAAAAAH!!! (ohne Schrift)thumb|300px|Auszug aus dem Video zu AAAAAAAH!!! thumb|362px|Arnold dreht durch (2011)